In the prior art there may be found a number of 1-[(heterocyclyl)alkyl]piperazines and a number of 1-substituted 4-(diarylmethyl)piperazine and 4-(diarylmethoxy)piperidine derivatives having pharmacological properties. Such compounds are described in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,956; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,854; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,022; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,271; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,328; and PA0 C.A., 64, 3499e (1966).
The compounds of this invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the nature of the B-C.sub.n H.sub.2n -group, present in the 1-position of the piperazine or piperidine group, and/or by the nature of the diarylmethyl or diarylmethoxy group present in the 4-position of said piperazine, respectively piperidine group.